The present invention relates generally to the backplane bus structure of a communication system and a board recognition method using the backplane bus structure and, more particularly, to the backplane bus structure of a communication system and a board recognition method using the backplane bus structure, which prevent a collision between buses from occurring even if a new slave board is mounted on a backplane, thus enabling a given system to be stably operated.
In particular, the present invention relates to a backplane bus structure of a communication system and a board recognition method using the backplane bus structure, in which a bus structure for controlling whether to activate a mounted slave board is configured on a backplane, thus preventing a collision between buses from occurring on the backplane even if a new slave board is mounted.
Generally, a server and a storage device, as well as communication equipment, are each provided with a backplane having a plurality of slots. When a slave board for performing a specific function is mounted in a slot, the backplane functions to provide a communication channel for data transmission between the mounted slave board and a master board.
Such a backplane may also perform a function of supplying operating power to the slave board mounted in the slot, as well as a data transmission function.
Meanwhile, respective slave boards mounted in a plurality of slots may perform data transmission to the master board using different communication protocols.
In this case, in order to perform data transmission between the master board and slave boards using different communication protocols, buses corresponding to the respective communication protocols are allocated to the backplane.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0001044 entitled “Universal backplane configuration apparatus and method” discloses technology for configuring a backplane so that various communication protocols can be used, thus enabling a single backplane to be universally used.
However, in the case of a system in which a plurality of slave boards are mounted and operated on a single backplane, if a new slave board is mounted on the backplane while the system is operating, a collision between buses configured on the backplane may occur.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0001044 does not yet present a solution of the problem.